This invention relates generally to electronic locks, and more particularly to electronic combination locks especially adapated for use on luggage and the like.
Mechanical, multiple dial combination locks are well known as locking devices on luggage cases and similar articles. In addition to providing security, they add a degree of attractiveness and distinctiveness to luggage and enhance its appeal. Although known combination locks perform satisfactorily, it is desirable to provide improved combination locks having greater flexibility in design, operation, function, and placement on the article on which they are used.
Electronic combination locks are well known for use at entrance ways of buildings and automobiles, for example, and they have a number of advantages over mechanical combination locks. However, a practical electronic combination lock for luggage must satisfy certain criteria. It must be small and compact, easy to operate, and, since it must be battery operated, it must have rather low power consumption. Moreover, since luggage is often stored for long periods of time, often in a locked condition, the lock must be designed so that the luggage can be opened should the battery go dead.